User blog:YJSFan/Cannon Dispute 1: The Trident(s)?
Since the release of Dead Men Tell No Tales, question has come forward within the fandom (especially those who are fans of the YA book series) of if or not the books can truly be canon or not anymore. Evidence strongly suggests that the writers of DMTNT likely forgot the book all together when writing the script for the final film. Either this or the completely disregarded them all together, because why else would DMTNT contain so many blatant contradictions with the YA novels? However, being a Young Jack Sparrow superfan I refuse to accept that the book series-which lasts 13 parts can be anything other than canon. So, here I have compiled my own individual fan theory that I believe can make sense of the contradictions with the series that take place in the last fim. #1 Poseidon's Trident(s)? Perhaps the most obvious contradiction is that basically the entirety of DMTNT focuses on obtaining the legendary trident of poseidon- which gives its wielder the power of the sea. However, this leaves book fans confused because, Poseidon's trident was also the focus of not only Poseidon's Peak, but also a large part of Bold New Horizons in the book series as well. So how does that work out? Are there two tridents? Are they the same? Did a new one appear? WE ARE CONFUSION! Well here is the breakdown... In Poseidon's Peak, Jack and (what was left of) his crew learned that the mythical trident of poseidon was located somewhere in the caves under poseidon's peak- a distinct point on the ocean off the cost of the island where Jack first met Billy Turner. After being reunited with part of his former crew, Jack and them fight to keep the trident out of the hands of Captain Torrents. Jack and the cew are successful of this in Bold New Horizons, leaving Jack as the victor, of not only the trident but the merfolk’s respect. As the wielder of the trident, Jack is named king of the merfolk. However, Jack does not want the huge responsibility of being king despite the glorious title, so instead he gives back the trident and has the merfolk hold onto it for safekeeping. This is where I believe that the plot in the books can tie in with the final film. We know that in DMTNT, the trident is under the water by the island with the star map. So what if this was not the only place that the trident has resided? Perhaps the location in DMTNT is really just the new place that the merfolk stashed the trident after Jack gave it back to them! This theory is backed up by the fact that Jack never really seems that shocked when he sees the trident in DMTNT, and he never once doubts it’s existence like so many others who think it’s just another legend. I claim that his underreaction this is because Jack already knows that the trident is real because he found it himself years ago! Think about it, The only reason Jack really goes along on the hunt for the trident in the film in the first place is just because he is being dragged along on the journey by everyone else, and because he doesn’t want Salazar to get it. Meanwhile Jack himself never really shows much interest in using the trident for anything other than saving his own skin and never mentions any plans of using it after Salazar is taken care of-- BECAUSE he already had the chance to be in charge of it before and didn’t want it, and even now still does not want that responsibility. In conclusion: The trident in the movie is the same one as in the books, the island in the movie is just the new hiding spot for the trident after Jack gave it up in the books Category:Blog posts